extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Bosporus
Hellenic|capital = Kaffa/Panticapaeum (285)|culture = Pontic|tech_group = Roman|government = Despotic Monarchy|rank = Kingdom Duchy (as a Roman vassal)|development = 33 (Roman-Parthian War)|tag = BSP}} General Information Bosporus is a Pontic vassal of Rome, and was originally founded as a Greek colony on the Crimean Peninsula. Bosporus is playable from January 1st, 2, to 63; and from 68 to 250. See also: Rome, Greece, Pontus, Trebizond, Sarmatians, Siraces, Dacia, Iberia, Armenia, Alans Strategy (Roman-Parthian War) The well being of your small Mediterranean country is partially dependent on Rome's stability. You start with two neighbors by land, the Sarmatians and the Siraces, both of which are nomadic hordes, and they aren't exactly going to be the friendliest of neighbors (towards you and each other). You also start with three neighbors by sea: Rome, Pontus, and Dacia. Declaring Independence As the game goes on, its very likely that the Romans will begin to crumble. You don't have to end up the way they did. In order for that to happen, declare a war for independence when their empire grows incredibly weak. If either Pontus or Iberia have high independence desire, you should ally them, and then they will help you in your independence war against Rome. Rome's rivals such as Parthia might be able to support your independence war as well (having a good diplomatic reputation and high relations with them will help you gain Parthian support). If Parthia supports your independence, this will leave you with a very strong ally after the Bosporan War of Independence is won. Just make sure that the hordes aren't in a strong position to attack you in your independence war and you should fine (assuming Rome is completely collapsing and has little to no soldiers). Alliances Try to see if the Alans, Iberia, Armenia, or Dacia are willing to become allies. They will be helpful in expanding north and eastwards into the hordes. Bosporus has Roman tech, that means you will be ahead of the barbarians and steppe nomads in technology. Use this to your advantage and attack your enemies when they are weak. Colonization Due to the Bosporan idea Greek Settlers ( +15 Global Settler Increase), long term colonization will eventually be a goal for the Bosporans to achieve due to access to Siberia. You will want to combine this with the Native Repression Policy for an extra +20 Global Settler Increase, giving Bosporus a total combined bonus of +55 Global Settler Increase. Although Exploration and Expansion ideas will take some time to unlock, this is a goal that you will eventually want to achieve when forging your Bosporan Empire. Decisions Reform Hellenism Requirements: * Administrative Tech at least 9 * Administrative Power at least 50 * Own at least 20 provinces in the Christian religious group. Upon Enactment: * Lose 50 Administrative Power * Gain country modifier Reformed Clergy until the end of the game. ** +10% Stability Cost Modifier ** +1% Missionary Strength ** +1 Tolerance of the True Faith ** -2 Tolerance of Heathens Bosporan Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Morale of Armies # +15% Galley Combat Ability Ideas: # Defeat the Scythians: +1 Land Leader Shock # Crimean Exports: +20% Global Trade Power # Roman-Pontic Relations: +1 Diplomatic Reputation # Maeotian Marshes: -10% Shock Damage Received # Bosporan Coins: +0.10 Yearly Inflation Reduction # Greek Settlers: +15 Global Settler Increase # Cimmerian Bosporus: -10% Ship Costs Ambitions: # +10% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Pontic countries Category:Hellenic countries Category:Roman countries Category:European countries Category:Hellenic (Religion) Category:Roman Empire Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Duchy (Rank)